What's this feeling?
by Kiing
Summary: After Ash sold something precioust to Marceline then dumped her she began to hate everyone. But what happens when Marshall Lee tries to cheer her up? Read to find out! Oh guys so I made this short because i didnt know if people would like it. PLEASE review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thank - You xx 3
1. Nightmares

Marceline x Marshall Lee

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure

Time!

All the rights go to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

**Normal POV**

I jumped up sweating and panting, another nightmare... I sighed before getting up and tidying myself.

"MARCY! MARCY! MARCY!" Finn and Jake yelled as they burst through my door.

"Gah! What do you want?" I snapped. They stared at me rather shocked by my reaction.

"S-sorry if we came at a bad time, Marcy." Finn started, "But we have guests at the candy kingdom!" Jake emphasized as he jumped on Finns head. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you guys... I'm just having a bad morning." I quietly said.

"No prob, bob!" He said while running out the door. I followed after them to the candy kingdom. Glob I hate the Candy Kingdom.

"Marceline! Finn, Jake!" Meet Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, Lord Machrombicorn, and Marshall Lee." She said while pointing at each one of them. I stared at Marshall Lee who was resting on Fionnas' shoulder.

"Well their just weird. I'm leaving" I said while turning around.

"MARCELINE! How dare you be so rude!" she yelled in the 'politest' way possible.

"Tch" I death stared her then floated out of the room and back to my home.

I laid on my bed with one arm over my eyes and the other thrown over the bed. Sigh...

"I'm sorry I don't treat you like a goddess is that what you want me to do? I'm sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect like all you're little loyal subjects do. I'm sorry I'm not made of sugar am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you. I'm just your problem; I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person am I? I'm just your problem..." I sang before stopping at the sight of Marshall Lee sitting/floating on my bed side table.

"You're a really good singer you know?" He said while turning his head to stare into my eyes.

"What do you want?" I said clearly frustrated. He floated next to me and be for I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. His tongue slowly entered my mouth and before I could do anything we were passionately kissing. I brought my hand up to his cheek and deepened the kiss. Our tongues entwined and danced for dominance. His hand started to make its way up to my neck where it stayed. After about a minute or so we parted for air.

"Why...?" I asked with my face facing the ground.

"Ha-ha well, you looked sad. When I'm sad kissing always cheers me up." He cockily said with a smirk. I laughed for once in a whole week.

"So what's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"Well, my 'boyfriend' dumped me last week. But before he did he sold something very precious to me... And now I just hate everyone..." I whispered.

"Ahhhh, I see." He said while plopping the side of his fist into his other hand."You dated an asshole!" He said nodding with a confident smile. I stared at him dumbfounded. _What the fuck? " _Yup, a complete asshole. Let's go pick some strawberries; I feel a lot of tension in the room. Ha-ha." He laughed and floated out of my room. A small smile appeared on my face. Could I actually...?

"GAH!" I cringed at the thought of actually liking that guy. I mean seriously.

We sat under my umbrella sucking the delicious red out of some strawberries we picked out. Glob they were good.

"Do you like Fionna?" I asked for some unknown reason. Here I go asking him questions about his love/like life.

"Meh, it's difficult to say really. I mean, we dated but she dumped me." He answered while licking his top lip. I slight sigh escaped my lips,

"I see".

"Marshall Lee! Marceline!" I heard Fionna and Finn yell from behind us.

"Ha-ha, hey Marshall Lee!" She said with a huge greeting smile. He floated over to her and smelt her,

"Hey, babe. You smell like Finn, what have you two been up to?" He death stared Finn before looking back at Fionna in wait for her answer. She giggled,

"Nothing! We've just been messing around, ya' know, having fuuuun." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground; he swirled her around like a princess before placing her on his lap and floating there talking to her. I stared at them and huffed. I really just want to throw a brick at her face! I don't know why ! It's probably just my natural hatred for everyone taking over.

"YO, MARCY!" Jake yelled in my ear trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry Jake, I wasn't paying attention." I replied.

"It's fine. You looked really angry, like you wanted to throw a brick at some ones face!" He said using his stretchy powers to emphasize how much I looked like I wanted to.

"Jake, you're the only person who understands me." I said in a simple voice. He giggled at me

"Do you like him? Marshall Lee , I mean?" I stared back at Marshall Lee still resting Fionna in his lap. I sighed then looked back at Jake who was doing that creepy _YOU LIIIIIKE HIIIM _face.

"I don't know." I said in reply then floated away back to my lonely yet awesome cave.

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. A single tear began to fall upon my face which I knew would lead to me bawling my eyes out. I hate these stupid nightmares! I jumped at the sound of a voice in the corner of my room,

"...Marceline... are you okay...?" It was Marshall Lee. The words "are you okay" just seemed to make me cry more. He came close then sat on my bed. Before I knew it I glomped him and burst into tears. Even if I wanted to let go... I couldn't...

* * *

Alright guys so this was just a short little thing I put together to see if people like it before I made a SERIOUS Marshall Lee x Marceline fanfiction. If you guys liked this then review and ill continue it! Xx 3


	2. Save me, please

Marceline x Marshall Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own the Adventure time

OR the characters OR songs!

Everything goes to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

I hid my face in his neck and continued to cry. I felt his hands travel up my back and pull me into a soft embrace.

"I'm... so sorry..." I said softly.

"It's alright" he said quietly with small peck on my neck, which sent shivers up my spine. He laughed then stroked my hair. I felt my eyes begin to get heavy and before I knew it I dosed off into a slumber.

"MEH-HEM-MEHEM!" I Jumped as I woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine" I heard a certain familiar voice say from the corner of my room. It's Marshall Lee. I sighed,

"wh-"I was about to ask him what he was here for but then remembered... GAH. I hate people knowing about ME. I tucked my head into my knees,

"Please leave..." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. A minute has passed and I look up to see no Marshall Lee. A tear rolled down my face. _Why..._

**Marshall Lee POV**

I saw Fionna and cake sitting up a tree laughing and giggling at something. I slowly floated up to them,

"Hey Fionna, Cake."

"Hey Marsh" They both chirped in unison. I stared at Fionna and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone" Cake said while pouncing away with a creepy face. I sat next to her;

"so what's up?" she said happily as always.

"I..." I stopped myself; I brought my hand up to her cheek, before I knew what I was doing our lips were together. Surprisingly enough she was persistent and slid her tongue into my mouth, which I surely didn't mind.

**Marceline POV**

"I hope I can find Marshall Lee... I really want to apologise..." I said to myself. I stopped at the most irritating sight. Marshall Lee and Fionna... making out, GREAT. I don't know what this feeling inside of me is... It's horrible... Why, why is this happening to me? I thought to myself before floating back to my cave. I got home and locked my doors and windows; I went upstairs and jumped on my bed before bawling my eyes out.

"Now I'm crying about Ash, the nightmares, AND Marshall Lee! I'M PATHETIC!" I yelled before curling up into a ball. I woke to the sound of knocking on my door; I got up and sat on the end of my bed waiting for them to say something then hopefully piss off.

"Marcy, it's me Finn! C'mon let me in!" He yelled cheerfully. I sighed then floated downstairs and opened the door.

"What?" I said tired and pissed off. He ran into my house then plopped himself on my couch.

"Finn, what the glob!" I yelled.

"Sorry Marcy, you just seemed upset lately so I thought I'd come cheer you up!" he smiled. "Let's make a song together or something!" I stared at him,

"Gah, fine!" I mumbled...

"I cannot spend another night in this home; I close my eyes and take a breath real slow. The consequence is if I leave I'm alone; but what's the difference when you beg for love?! As I run through glass in the street, Kerosene hearts carry the name that my father gave to me, and take the face of the wolf. Cause' this is a wasteland, my only retreat! With heaven above you, there's hell over me!" I sang while strumming like crazy on my bass.

**Marshall lee POV**

I floated outside the window with Fionna listening to Marceline's' lyrics... She changed songs

"Please, won't you push me for the last time Let's scream until there's nothing left So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore The thought of you's no fucking fun You want a martyr, I'll be one Because enough's enough, we're done ..." She stopped and quickly turned around to the sight of me and Fionna pressed against each other so we could hear her. (FYI: I absolutely hate the pairing Marsh x Fionn .-.) She hissed at us and quickly floated upstairs. We got up there to find the door locked. I sighed, and then felt someone's hands wrap around my stomach. It was Fionna. She was trying to cheer me up. But, I don't know... When Marceline is upset... I just hate it...

...It's been 3 hours and she still hasn't come out, Fionna fell asleep about an hour ago. I floated upstairs and knocked on the door, no answer. I may as well test my luck, I twisted the door handle to find it unlocked. I opened the door and slowly slipped in. Marceline was sitting on her bed, pillow on knees with her head tucked away in it. _Ash really screwed her up... _I thought to myself while making my way to her bed. I sat down on the edge of her bed then slowly lifted my hand to her head.

"Marceline..." I slowly said while placing my hand on her cold head. "Please talk to me..." She shook her head at me.

"At first... I was upset about Ash and the nightmares... but now... I ... saw you and Fionna kissing... I just feel..." she paused. "I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! What's the point! I hate everyone and everything! I was pissed a Finn for no fucking reason! That's just the great perks of being me... "She said with a slight evil giggle at the end. I sat their dumbfounded. I know what she was talking about... Them feelings... But I can't say anything... I don't know why... Is it because I don't like her that way? Or is it because of Fionna? I removed my hand from her head. I have no idea what to do...

"I'm crazy" I heard her say under her breath.

"Tch." I paused with a hint of frustration or possibly anger. "NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!" I yelled then froze straight after. I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry..." I got up and slowly floated away, in the corner of my eye a tear rolled down her face; which landed on a small smile...

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS! That's chapter 2! So yeah she kind of went into like depression mode for this chappy but next time she will be a bit happier. Since she is clueless about this new feeling she gets when around Marshall Lee she MUST FIND OUT! Next chapter will have Marshall lee and Marceline kissing/making out (Which ever you must say) SO you've been warned just in case! I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I was rushing it! Anyways please review ( I ACCEPT CRITICISM) See you next time! Xx**


End file.
